Black and Gold
by Ai Ukitake
Summary: Yoruichi is expecting, so what's a pregnant Yoruichi like? ByaxYoru ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach *cries in a corner***

**Well here is my first ByaxYoru fanfic... I hope you like it ;P**

* * *

><p>When Yoruichi found out she was pregnant she was ecstatic! Byakuya and her had been together for three years now, and it seemed now was the perfect time to start a family. They weren't even married yet, but that didn't bother the queen of flash step. It didn't even bother her seemingly cold partner; so long as he was with his chocolate beauty, he was content.<p>

So you can imagine Byakuya's face when she finally told him she was pregnant. Well, actually you probably can't, because no one has ever seen Byakuya smile before. Not a genuine, happy smile. Only Yoruichi.

The months seemed to pass by slowly for the young couple, what with Yoruichi's mood swings and constant cravings. She had sent her partner all over Japan for ghastly products, some of which she had never even tasted, let alone liked before. But that was to be expected in pregnancy.

He remembered one night in particular, when her hormones conveniently decided to make Yoruichi seem to have a mild case of schizophrenia, it was the day of Ichigo and Rukia's wedding, and everyone was going to be there. Everyone. This meant that everyone was going to see the 8 month pregnant Yoruichi in a dress.

"We're going to be late love! Are you ready yet?" Byakuya called up the stairs. He hadn't seen hair nor hide of his partner for quite some time now, and he was getting a bit agitated with waiting.

He heard a muffled sound coming from their bedroom, and when he made his way their, and entered the room, he was welcomed to the sight of Yoruichi curled up on the bed, her face buried in a pillow, her sobs muffled by the pillow.

He still couldn't get to grips with how quickly she went from overjoyed to depressed. She had been prancing about the house all day, excited about seeing Ichigo finally, "man up and seal the deal" as she liked to say.

He knew it was just her erratic hormones, but it still hurt him when he saw her cry.

He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed next where she lay, he placed gentle hand on her bright purple hair, stroking soothingly, "Yoru-hime, tell me why you're crying," he said softly. That was his pet name for Yoruichi.

She lifted her head off the pillow for just enough time to say, "Because I'm ugly that's why," before she let it fall heavily back onto the pillow. That one moment of seeing her face, tore into Byakuya's heart, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her cheeks were streaked with still wet tears that wouldn't stop spilling from her face.

He knew he had nothing to worry about however, so he just chuckled lightly, which made Yoruichi sit up proper this time, giving him a glare that promised a sweet death if he didn't give an explanation for his actions.

"Look, love, you still look as beautiful as ever, you are carrying our baby, so shouldn't that be all that matters?"

Her glare dissolved and her expression softened, "It is, but," she stood up and walked over to the full length mirror that stood next to her dresser, "I can't go to a wedding looking like this, this dress doesn't look like right on someone who is _fat_," she spat that last word out like it was poison, and her face contorted into disgust before it scrunched up and she started crying again.

Byakuya sighed softly, got up and walked over where his purple haired beauty stood, still behind her he wrapped his arms around her stomach, rubbing softly, and spoke softly into her ear, "This dress is beautiful on you, all anyone is going to see when they look at you is a stunning woman, glowing radiantly with the life of a child inside of her, no one will think of you as fat, because you're not fat, you've grown to accommodate a child, _our_ child,"

She knew what he was saying was basically fat in a nice way, but she didn't let it get to her this time, because she knew he was only trying to make her smile again, which was all he ever wanted of her, to just smile. No matter what she said or did, he only ever tried to make her happy, whether it be they had just had a row, it could've been all her fault, but he hated seeing her angry or sad. In the end he only wanted her happiness.

So she smiled. She turned around in his arms, and placed her arms around his neck, he had to lean quite far to catch her lips in a kiss, since they had a bulge separating them.

When they pulled apart he said, with a soft smile on his face, "You know I feel like there's something between us," they both looked at her overgrown belly, and laughed softly, Yoruichi stroked it affectionately, not forgiving herself for her moment of being vain and selfish towards her child.

Byakuya lifted her chin with his hand, so she was looking him dead in the eye, coal black met glistening gold, both opposite ends of the scale, "I love you, _both_ of you," as he said he stroked her stomach, their child. They smiled at each other, before he realised they had somewhere to be.

"Well, I think we should go, you know Rukia would never forgive me if I were to be late to her wedding, and I don't think Ichigo would forgive you, koi," he said before leading her outside their bedroom, his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the house, and said softly, to her partner and her baby, "Aishiteru, watashi no ai,"

* * *

><p><strong>Kawaii! That was a sweet story was it not? Well, I thought it was ^-^ If any of you think that Byakuya is OOC, well the whole point was to show that he has a different side to his cold demeanour around Yoruichi, because I like to believe he does XD There will be plenty more ByaxYoru fluff stories like this one in the future, maybe even with the appearance of their child... ! <strong>

**Review please! :)**


End file.
